Life, Love & Reputation It's All One BIG Game
by Scarlett Whitee
Summary: Bella has had a crush on Edward for yrs, Edward is a popular jock but has issues. What happens when B E become step brother and sister moving from big city Chicago to small town Forks where gossip spreads quicker than wild fire. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. E B


**SUMMARY**

**_When Edwards mother Esme and Bella's father Charlie  
start dating they decide it's time to move in together  
by moving from big city Chicago to small town Forks  
where gossip spreads quicker than wild fire.  
What happens when step brother and sister Bella and Edward  
start getting closer after a rocky start of him  
making her school days hell and full of arguments. And how will there  
school react to step brother and sisters new found  
closeness?_**

**_Edward - Defensive, rebelious and a gentleman deep down_**

**_Bella - Stubborn, Shy good girl and has a feisty spark deep down_**

**A/N - _Even though Bella and Edward are only Step brother and sister, people  
still know them as a type of brother and sister, soo this might cause people  
to react funny. I know some of you might think, well there only step, but to some  
people brother and sister is the same thing wether it's step, half, adopted ect. :)  
_**

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own anything. Well, i do own things, but just not anything Twilight related. Simples.

"Come on Edward, you're going to be late for school again. Wake up before I through this glass of water over you. It's been in the fridge overnight so it is _very _cold." Esme threatened. Edward opened one eye to see his mother standing over him with a glass of water in her hand, the glass was clouded over to prove that it had indeed, been in the fridge overnight. Edward knew his mother wasn't joking as she had done this a numerous mornings before when he had been unresponsive to get out of bed.

"I'm awake." His voice was thick with sleep.

"Then get out of bed."

Still, no movement.

"3.. 2..-"

"Okay! Okay!" he yelled as he sat up rubbing the palms of his hands over his eyes.

"You know Edward, I wouldn't have to treat you like a child if you went to bed early and actually got up in the mornings without me having to go to such extremes."

"Whatever." He sighed. Anything to stop the nagging. It was 08:27 in the morning and he had to be in school by 09.00am. Exactly thirty three minutes. Plus, he had a killer headache due to having only 4 hours sleep. Maybe he wouldn't have minded so much if the party last night was actually a hit like all the rest of Amber Williams's parties. But, instead it had completely flopped, Edward wasn't a drinker but it was the only thing he could do to stop the boredom. He did however meet a very hot blonde until she decided to get off with Matthew Mcglean one of his many team members. _Her fucking loss. _

Once Edward was washed and dressed he made his was downstairs were the smell of toast hit him in the face, in return causing his stomach to growl. It was now 08:46am, fourteen minutes; no way was he going to make it on time. He popped four pieces of bread in the toaster and set the dial on three.

"Can you come home early tonight, there's something I need to talk to you about." Esme asked as she passed Edward the butter.

"Can't you talk to me about it now? I have practise after school." It was the only thing he could think of that was a reasonable enough excuse, him and Andy were going to Chicago Ice Rink after school which he knew Esme wouldn't have minded but if she wanted to 'talk' then he'd have to cancel, practise on the other hand.. she knew was compulsory.

"No you don't, you have football practise Tuesdays and Thursdays, you just want to hang out with your friends all night."

He fell silent as he took the toast out of the toaster to butter it, instantly feeling bad for lying and being caught.

"Please Edward, it's important." Esme begged.

"Okay." Edward sighed not wanting to make his mother unhappy, she'd been in high spirits for months ever since his parents split almost a year ago and he didn't want to be the one to ruin that. "What is it that's so important I have to come back at 3.30?" Edward asked with an eye roll.

"I'll tell you after school," Esme said as she pushed her son out the door "you're going to be late."

Esme was right, he was late.. again. "Urghhh!" he groaned when he saw his usual parking space was now taken up by a rusty old truck that looked like it was a hundred years old. He ended up parking his Volvo right at the back of the car-lot far from the school entrance, he took out a fresh new pack of Malboro Lights and lit up a cigarette as he leaned on his car knowing that he was already late enough that he didn't care anymore. He glanced at his watch; 09:04. _Stupid fucking truck_ he cussed mentally, he would have to wait by that piece of crap at the end of school and confront whoever it was that parked there. He knew he was making a bit too much of a big deal out of this but that parking space was his, and he didn't like people taking what was his. Everybody knew that was his space. He also knew that, that space was right by the school entrance so if he was ever late or needed to make a quick exit from school, he could do it easily.

He threw his cigarette butt on the grass and sat in his car for the next fifty minutes. Today was going to be a long one.

Bella was running late this morning, her trucks tyre was flat and she didn't have a clue how to fix it. She thought about walking, but really? Could she be bothered to walk almost two miles to school first thing in the morning? No. Way.

She jogged next door and rang the doorbell once. _Pease be awake, please be awake, please be awake _her mind chanted desperately. The door suddenly swung open.

"Bella! Well good morning to you kiddo, is everything alright?" her neighbour greeted her happily.

Bella smiled and silently thanked God. "Hi Roy, I don't suppose you know how to change a car tyre do you?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

Roy chuckled and eyed up her truck. "Of course I do Bella, I'll be around in a moment. Just need to get my kit. You have a spare tyre right?"

"I do."

"I'll have it fixed in no time."

"Thanks a lot Roy." She grinned making her way back to the house. "There will be coffee and biscuits waiting for you."

As soon as Roy fixed Bella's truck, she got into the school lot just five minutes before class; she found an empty space close to the school entrance "Perfect" she whispered. First and second period flew by; double English. Bella loved writing and loved the fact that when she got to write in lesson her work would be graded and actually appreciated. She wrote in her spare time at home too but never showed anybody, although she was thinking about emailing her story over to her mother once it was finished. Third period was Math, not such a great subject for her, lunch was a relief.

"Bella!" Angela waved from their lunch table.

Bella raised one finger signalling Angela that she would be over in a minute. She grabbed an apple off the food counter and made her way over to her best friend.

"Hey you, wheres Ben?" Bella asked glancing around the cafeteria.

"He's not in today, he's got flu." She informed her. She looked like she hadn't slept in five days.

"Hey, don't worry about him too much. He'll be fine after a couple of day's bed rest."

Angela laughed. "I know that, I'm just worried about this exam on Friday."

"Oh, the Science one?" Bella wondered. She knew how important Science was to Angela.

"Yeah, it goes towards my grades i need for college." She sighed resting her head on the table.

"Think positive, I have faith in you." Bella reminded her as she took a bite of her apple.

"I'm trying." Angela sulked. "I've got to go and see Mr Dean before fourth period so I'm gonna go." Angela a picked up her folder and said a quick bye to Bella before leaving.

Bella stood from her lunch table and made her way out of the cafeteria, just as she walked through the doors someone hit into her shoulder with such force she almost flew to the floor. "Watch it will ya?" they yelled. She looked up to come face to face with Edward Cullen for a few short seconds. Before she could say anything he was gone.

Bella had, had a crush on Edward Cullen for years but knew that there was no way that they would ever have anything with each other considering he still didn't even know her name. She thought he was beautiful, even if he had got an attitude. Although he hadn't always had an attitude, she noticed it had just sort of came on within the last year or so but she had just put it down to hormones. Those things you had no control over. He had fantastic bed hair she thought, it was a rusty bronze colour and she always had the urge to run her hands through it and bury her head in it to see how he smelt. His jaw was strong and sharp with light stubble that she wanted to caress with kisses. His eyes where a beautiful shade of jade green. He usually wore a black leather jacket which gave him a sort of rebellious look; unless he had football practise in which case he would wear the school teams football jackets.

As Bella continued to daydream about Edward Cullen she had aimlessly wondered into the classroom of her next class, it was empty; of course, there was still fifteen minutes left until the lesson started. Just as she took her seat she felt her pockets vibrate, as she took out her phone she took quick glance at the screen.

_**Incoming Call –**_

_**Dad**_

_Dad?_

She quickly flipped open her cell. "Dad, is everything alright?" she asked concerned. Charlie never phoned her at school.

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart. You're not in class are you?" Charlie whispered the last part as if he thought it would make a difference if she was.

"No dad." She laughed. "What's up?"

"Good good. I just wanted to know if you could make it home early today. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Yeah, sure. What's it about?" Bella frowned.

"Err, I think it's better if I tell you once I you get home. It's nothing bad, it's actually good news."

"Okay, then dad. I'll be home as soon as."

"Okay Bells."

Just then the warning bell signalled for students to make their way to class.

"I better let you get on with school, sorry if I distracted you from anything." Charlie apologised.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't."

She said a quick bye to her father and shut her phone. Maybe he wanted to tell her about his new girlfriend that he had? Or introduce the pair? Charlie never told Bella he had a girlfriend but she just knew. He had started making more of an effort with the way he looked, he constantly had a new aftershave on each week and he had started eating much more healthier, wanting to 'get in shape' and starting to go to the gym. She laughed to herself; she hoped he was introducing her.

As Bella made her way to her truck after school she noticed a tall figure leaning against it, as she got closer she realised it was none other than Edward Cullen. Her heart rate accelerated and she could feel her face reddening. Why she was blushing she did not know. She was suddenly met with a beautiful pair of green eyes, but this time they weren't bright and shinning like they normally were, but dark and glaring.

"Is this _your_ excuse of a truck?" he growled with a finger pointing to it towards her beloved truck.

Bella was instantly pissed, _how dare he talk about my truck like that? _

Considering the amount of trouble it caused her she loved that truck, it had a personality that came with it. Maybe it should have a name…?

"What's it to you?" she questioned as she stood in front of him.

"Well, this piece of shit is parked in _my_ space."

_Did he really just call my truck a piece of shit? _

"_Your _space?" Bella fumed. "Well I'm sorry; I didn't see your name written across it this morning." She said sarcastically as she pretended to check for it under her truck. She looked back up to Edward who seemed to be glaring at her for what felt like minutes.

"Whatever." He spoke finally. "Park there again and I doubt you will want to see the even bigger state your trucks going be at the end of the day." He threatened.

_Again with the truck insults.._

"Fed's daughter or not." and with that he turned and walked away.

Bella just stood there, gapping at the back of his head as he walked off towards his stupid shiny Volvo. He may have been nice to look at, but he certainly wasn't nice to talk to. He just wasn't the same as what he used to be, she was guessing anyway. Before he always seemed so happy and care free, not the type to be rude and aggressive. Maybe there was more to this than just hormones?

"Bella! Over here!"

Bella paused mid-way through putting her key in the door to see where her father was. He was in his cruiser signalling her to go over to the car.

_Please don't make me ride in the cruiser.._

"In the car Bells." Charlie said as he started the engine.

_Yep._

"Sorry I'm late, I kind of got caught up. Where are we going?" Bella asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"We're going to see someone, that's what I've wanted to talk to you about. It'll all make sense when we get there. We thought it would be best if we told you together."

"We? Together?" Bella furrowed with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Ahmm." Charlie just nodded.

She didn't ask him anything else; she knew he wasn't going to give anymore away.

"Whose house is this?" Bella asked her father as they pulled up outside a very big but pristine house, the front garden was decorated neatly with patches of colourful flowers spread around the outside, the walls were cream coloured and the door was a glossy black.

"Esme Cullen's." Charlie said as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Cullen?" Bella whispered slowly.

_Come on! This is Chicago. There are probably millions of Cullens._

"Yeah, she has a son who you might be familiar with actually, his names Edward Cullen. Ring any bells?" Charlie tilted his head to the side as he examined his daughter's reaction.

_Yeah, he called my truck a peice of shit today._

"Erm, yeah.. I know _of _him, i don't actually.. err.. know him." Bella stuttered. She could feel her face warming and her heart beating, she suddenly felt a little sick.

"Why are we here dad?" she asked but before she could get an answer he was jumping out of the driver's seat practically running up the pathway. She slowly opened her door, following him when the door opened revealing a very petite elegant woman wearing a light green apron.

"Charlie!" she chimed as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

_Oh God no. Out of all the women in Chicago you choose Edward Cullen's mom? _Bella mentally screamed at Charlie.

"You must be Isabella, I'm Esme. Glad we have finally met." She smiled pulling Bella in for a hug.

"Bella," she corrected. "And likewise." She quickly shot a look at her father who was staring lovingly at Esme.

"Come in, please!" Esme waved them into the kitchen. "Would anybody like a drink?" she asked taking glasses out of the cupboards.

"No thanks." Bella and Charlie both answered.

"Would you both like to sit down?" Esme gestured towards the tall stalls standing at the food bar in the centre of the kitchen.

"Edward! Come down here please!" Esme shouted causing Bella to jump slightly at the sound of his name.

_Here we go.. Does Edward know about this? What is he going to think? Oh God, does this make us like.. step brother and sister kind of?_

Just then Edward strolled through the door with his hand running through his amazing sex hair, wearing a white vest top and low cut jeans.

"Mom? What's happening?" Edward asked as soon as he spotted Bella and her father.

Bella didn't miss the glare he shot her in the brief moment he saw her, she also noticed something else lurking in his eyes, concern maybe?

"Sit down Edward, this is Charlie and Bella. Charlie and Bella this is Edward my son." Esme introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Edward." Charlie smiled as he held out is hand for Edward to shake. Edward reluctantly took it and nodded once as he sat down.

Silence

"Well guys," Charlie started. "you probably want to know why we're all here together."

"Yeah.." Edward spoke sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

Charlie quickly cleared his throat before turning to Esme. "Me and Esme, we've been seeing each other for a while now, and you know how I told you about that new job I was offered in Forks? About becoming police Chief?" He asked, quickly facing Bella. "Well, I agreed and both me and Esme have thought this through.. _a lot, _and we've brought a house down there."

"We've?" Edward questioned now sitting up in his chair.

"Yeah," Charlie smiled. "We're moving to Forks."

_Wow. That was unexpected. Moving to another town? Moving to another town and living with Edward Cullen? _

"Are you okay with this Bella? I know I should have discussed it with you first but –"

"- it's fine dad, I mean I don't like the fact that I have to leave Angela and school but If it makes you happy then that's fine."

Charlie frowned. "But I want you to be happy to Bella."

"And I'm sure I will be when we move there, I'll just have to adjust to a new town and school."

Esme knew her Son well enough to know he was fuming.

"You can join the football team at your new school Edward, and I'm sure you'll make new friends just like that." Esme said clicking her fingers.

_Making friends. Now that was going to be tricky. _Bella was positive becoming friends with Angela was just pure luck. When they had first started school Angela was in every one of Bella's classes so they sort of just became best friends ever since, but as they got older they started being separated. Now they only share two classes together and Bella knew she'd have a different class for each lesson at her new school. And apart from that, she just wasn't any good at making friends, period. She would either say the wrong things or not say enough.

"That's not the point!" Edward argued trying to keep his cool on the whole situation. "What about the house?" He said lifting his hands in the air.

"Well Honey, it's belongs to your Father so it's not really up to me what happens to the house." Esme shrugged.

"How longs it going to last between you and _him?_ " Edward practically hissed. "He's a stranger!"

"That's enough! He's not a stranger to me and I would appreciate it if you would at least make an effort getting to know Charlie. We're leaving in on Sunday whether you like it or not Edward." Esme ordered with her hands on her hips.

"Sunday?" Bella interrupted. "That's like, four days. What about school? I have exams." She stammered feeling herself starting to panic. What was Charlie thinking?

"That's fine Bella," Esme reassured her. "I've spoken to yours and Edward's head of year at your new school and she knows everything."

"Okay, I suppose." Bella sighed still unsure.

"I'm not going." Edward refused.. stubborn wasn't the word.

"You are not eighteen yet Edward. Until then what I say goes, I know this may have come as a bit of a shock to you but it's for the best. I know if you give this a chance you'll be happy. Go get dressed please; we're all going out for dinner. Get a chance to talk to each other some more, don't make this difficult Edward.

And with that he stood and stormed up the stairs, stomping up each one so loud Bella could count how many steps there were, but before he did Bella could have sworn she heard he mummer how this was all her fault.

**A/N - Thoughts? Review.. don't be shy ;) I'll write another chappy if you like this one. **

**So with my other story Compatiable Love with the Mobster's Son, i've come to a complete writers block! I do want to finish it but at the moment.. i can't think. It's planned out but i just can't.. yaknow? **

**Also, does anyone know how to make a banner? An Edward and Bella one? Yaknow that people make for there storys with the pictures and stuff? Do you know what i mean? If you do then please tell me.. i want to make one for CLWMS and this story. If you want to make one too then that's cool :) I don't have a BETA at the moment so if you want to be mine then that would be great, or if you know of a good one. Thank you. Im British too so spelling mistakes to some of you is the correct spelling to me :P**

**Love Scarlett x**


End file.
